Krabbels met als thema 'Een Douche', voor Prétear
by CattyRosea
Summary: Een set van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een thema–uitdaging: "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb echter vals gespeeld door van fandom te wisselen. Zo'n 110, 135 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.
1. Inhoud & Proloog

_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 10-04-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Krabbels met als thema "Een Douche", voor Prétear

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** Allerlei. (Staat onder T)

**Genre:** Allerlei. (Staat onder General/Algemeen)

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Alle dertien afleveringen van de Prétear anime.

**Waarschuwingen:** Allerlei. Worden afzonderlijk genoemd.

**Koppels:** Allerlei. Worden afzonderlijk genoemd, zowel in het verhaal zelf als in de titels van de hoofdstukken.

**Algemene Disclaimer:** Ik beweer niet dat ik recht heb op de copyrights voor Prétear of aanverwante zaken. Ik maak geen winst door deze verhalen te schrijven. Dit geldt voor ieder hoofdstuk van dit verhaal, dus voor ieder krabbeltje.

**Samenvatting:** Een set van acht krabbeltjes gebaseerd op een thema–uitdaging: "Een douche met een hetero koppel". Ik heb echter vals gespeeld door van fandom te wisselen. Zo'n 110, 135 woorden per stuk. Allerlei genres, koppels etc.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Deze krabbeltjes zijn geïnspireerd door wat naar ik aanneem op een bepaald moment (ik heb het ook maar van horen zeggen) een uitdaging was op Blissful Ignorance: "Een douche met een willekeurig hetero-koppel, niet meer dan 120 woorden". Blissful Ignorance (punt com) is een site die geweid is aan Gundam Wing hetero-romantiek. En Gundam Wing is een mecha anime... dus een anime over reuzenrobots. Maar, ik speel vals. Dat weet iedereen. Dus heb ik de uitdaging (WEER!) gestolen, en ben er (WEER! XD ) mee aan de haal gegaan, met de onderstaande resultaten. Veel plezier ermee. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. En zodanig reviewen. *hinthinthint*

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Inhoud / Hoofdstukken:**

– _Beter Dan Een Föhn;_ Himeno x Hayate

– _Stereotype, Met Liefde;_ Takako x Sasame

– _Mayune's Laatste Poging;_ Mayune x Kei

– _W staat voor Go!;_ Mawata x Go

– _K staat voor Mannen!;_ Mawata x Mannen

– _Hajime Wilde Niet Meewerken;_ Geen Koppel.

– _De Moeilijkheden Van De Journalistiek;_ Yayoi, Geen Koppel Te Zien

– _Verstekeling;_ Himeno x Sasame?

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Prologue**

_Leafe, het is de bron van leven._

_Leafe, het is een kracht die alle levende dingen hebben. Zelfs mannen, zelfs vrouwen._

_Wanneer het Leafe van de Prétear en het Leafe van een Ridder een worden, ontstaat er een nieuwe kracht._

_En daarna een grote knoeiboel._

_De veldslagen van Ridders en Prétears zijn nogal rommelig. Zweet, bloed, slijm... geen enkele hoeveelheid Leafe kan dat verhinderen._

_Daarom laat het Leafe mannen en vrouwen zichzelf wassen._

_Want zelfs Leafe heeft een gevoelige neus. Eerlijk waar!_


	2. Beter Dan Een Föhn

**Waardering:** K+/T

**Genre:** Algemeen, Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Magische krachten en intieme verzoeken.

**Koppel:** Himeno x Hayate

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 127

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Allereerst, ons aller favoriete titelpersonage, de Prétear! En haar knappe Ridder, natuurlijk.

**I-oOo-I**

**Beter Dan Een Föhn**

Himeno neuriede een vrolijk deuntje en wiegde met haar heupen terwijl ze haar haren insopte. De roosgeurige shampoo deed haar aan de tuinen rond het huis denken, wat haar aan wandelingen onder het maanlicht deed denken, wat haar aan Hayate deed denken, wat haar een idee gaf.

Ze spoelde haar haar uit, verwisselde de shampoo met even geurige conditioner, spoelde weer en deed de douche uit.

'Hayate!' riep ze.

In een oogwenk flitste de blauwharige Ridder naar binnen. 'Himeno, wat is er?'

Himeno stapte verleidelijk glimlachend uit de douche. 'Heb je een warm briesje voor me, Wind Ridder?'

'W - wat! Je kunt niet - we kunnen niet -'

'Och, wil mijn favoriete Ridder me niet aanraken?' Ze hief kuis haar armen boven haar hoofd. Hayate slikte.


	3. Stereotype, Met Liefde

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Geen waarschuwingen, via het internet kun je toch niks horen...

**Koppel:** Sasame x Takako

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 127

**Notitie van de Auteur:** *zucht* Ik wilde dat hij mijn Ridder was...

**I-oOo-I**

**Stereotype, Met Liefde**

Sasame hield er altijd van met zijn element te rotzooien. Onder de douche was geen uitzondering. Zoals veel andere mensen, zong hij nooit tenzij hij aan het douchen was. Soms vond Takako dat jammer, soms was ze hem er zielsdankbaar voor.

Want, als een echte Ridder van het Geluid, had hij een stem waarmee hij _alle_ soorten muziek kon zingen. Of het nu klassieke opera, Japanse ballades, Franse chansons waar ze nog nooit van had gehoord, Gregoriaanse of Islamitische hymnes of hardrock was, hij kon de perfecte toonhoogtes en klanken vinden.

Takako was vandaag op haar hoede toen hij de badkamer binnenging. Hij zag eruit alsof hij luchtgitaar wilde spelen...

Maar nee. Het was een liedje waar Takako in haar tienerjaren gek op was geweest. Een liefdeslied.


	4. Mayune's Laatste Poging

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor, 'Romantiek'

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Mayune, eh... begint haar geduld te verliezen.

**Koppel:** Mayune x Kei?

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 136

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Tada! Mayune's happy end. Het lukt haar eindelijk een Ridder vast te houden tot ze klaar is met praten. Het werd eens tijd dat ze ophield hierover te zeuren.

**I-oOo-I**

**Mayune's Laatste Poging**

'Zo zo, dus jouw naam is Kei.' zei Mayune, wanhopig proberend haar stem onder controle te houden. Dit was haar laatste kans om een Leafe Ridder van een fatsoenlijke leeftijd te strikken. De voorbereidingen voor deze actie hadden maanden gekost. Tanaka bewaakte de uitgang zodat hij niet weg kon lopen zoals alle anderen.

Mayune schraapte stilletjes haar keel. 'Je zou dankbaar moeten zijn dat ik je aanbied boete te doen voor het feit dat je hier naar binnen bent gewandeld zonder te kloppen. Anderen zouden gegeseld zijn.'

Ze draaide de douche uit en wikkelde zichzelf in handdoeken. Zonder het scherm tussen hen in te openen zei ze: 'Wees mijn lijfslaaf, Kei. Of ik zal je knappe gezichtje moeten verbouwen.'

Toen ze naar buiten stapte zag ze dat zijn bloedeloze, gebruinde gezicht knalrood werd.

_Succes!_ dacht Mayune.


	5. W staat voor Go!

**Waardering:** T

**Genre:** Romantiek

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Vasthoudendheid van de een leidt tot wijzigingen in de plannen van een ander.

**Koppel:** Mawata x Go

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 128

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Dit koppel zou leuk zijn, denken jullie ook niet?

**I-oOo-I**

**W staat voor Go!**

Mawata giechelde toen Go haar in een hoekje dreef in de douche. Hij drukte zijn lichaam, bedekt door alleen een boxershort, tegen het hare, tot ze tussen de muur en haar verloofde zat geplakt, omwikkeld met een handdoekje.

'Go...' fluisterde Mawata tussen giechels door. Zijn lippen snoerden haar de mond. Ze kreunde en liet haar handen van zijn brede schouders over zijn gespierde borst dwalen terwijl hij haar ribben en middel onderzocht.

'Nou, Go...' protesteerde Mawata, en duwde hem weg.

'Mawata...' deed hij haar na, zijn stem zwoel, en hij hernieuwde zijn aanval. Zijn lippen vonden de meest gevoelige plekjes in haar nek, en Mawata gaf het op. Ze was van plan geweest een hete douche te nemen, maar zo te zien zou dat een koude moeten worden.


	6. K staat voor Mannen!

**Waardering:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Ruzies en elementaire Leafe krachten.

**Koppel:** Mannen x Mawata

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 123

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Nog een leuk koppel. c:

**I-oOo-I**

**K staat voor Mannen!**

'Zak!' prevelde Mawata toen ze de slaapkamer uit beende en de deur achter haar dicht smeet. Mannen kon zo kinderachtig zijn! Natuurlijk, dat was waarom ze van hem hield: zijn speelsheid en enthousiasme. Maar soms ging hij te ver. Ze hoorde hem achter haar aan komen en sloot zichzelf in de badkamer.

'Mawata!' riep hij, op de deur beukend.

'Laat me met rust!'

'Kop op, je overdrijft!'

'Nou en?' Mawata haalde een paar keer diep adem om zichzelf te kalmeren. Ze draaide de douche open. 'Hoor eens Mannen, ga nou gewoon weg. Ik moet afkoelen.'

Aan de andere kant van de deur vertrok Mannen's mond. _Laat me je een handje helpen, Mawata. _Hij maakte een klein gebaar en wachtte tot ze zou schreeuwen.


	7. Hajime Wilde Niet Meewerken

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Zie de titel.

**Koppels:** Geen.

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet meegerekend):** 114

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Zie de titel. Kijk niet zo naar me! Ik heb het hem _vriendelijk gevraagd_, de eerste vijftien keer.

**I-oOo-I**

**Hajime Wilde Niet Meewerken**

Er was eens een jonge Leafe Ridder van het Water. En er was ook eens een FanFiction Schrijfster. Ze had een druk schema en schreef een drabble per dag om de plot bunnies koest te houden.

Op een dag wilde ze een drabbel schrijven met voorgenoemde Water Ridder, Hajime. Ze kwam met een hele rits leuke ideeën: een krabbeltje waarin Hajime een kampeeruitje redde van een regenbui, een samen met Shin, de Ridder van de Planten, een waarin hij verliefd werd op een waternimf uit Leafenia. Maar Hajime wilde niet meewerken, hoezeer Omnicat ook smeekte.

Dus dwong ze hem uiteindelijk maar. 'Zeg "douchen", Hajime!'

Hajime keek vuil naar Omnicat en haar dreigende plot bunnies.


	8. De Moeilijkheden Van De Journalistiek

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Waarschuwing/Samenvatting:** Ongewone hobby's en twijfelachtige privacy.

**Genoemde Koppels:** Hayate x Himeno, Sasame x Takako, Kaoru x Natsue

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 126

**Notities van de Auteur:** Eh... kijk niet zo naar me. Het is allemaal Yayoi's schuld, zij gaf me de inspiratie!

**I-oOo-I**

**De Moeilijkheden Van De Journalistiek**

Aan richels hangen was niet zo romantisch als Yayoi had gedacht; het was eigenlijk behoorlijk moeilijk. Nee wacht - de moeite die ze deed om haar doel te bereiken _was_ romantisch. Ze hees zich met hernieuwd enthousiasme naar het volgende raamkozijn. Het was klein en hoog in de muur geplaatst: een badkamerraam. Die waren haar doelwitten.

Yayoi spitste haar oren. Op eerdere expedities had ze ontdekt dat Hayate tegen Himeno stotterde en Sasame en Takako onverwacht stoute dingen deden samen. Deze ochtend hoopte ze Natsue te vinden. Het liefst met Tanaka of een van de dienstmeisjes.

Maar het was Kaoru maar. Ze kirden zoals gewoonlijk tegen elkaar. Yayoi zuchtte en klom naar beneden. Misschien moest ze een andere hobby zoeken. Deze was immers een beetje... afwijkend.


	9. Verstekeling

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Algemeen, Humor.

**Waarschuwingen/Samenvatting:** Vergeetachtigheid en Sasame-zoals-gewoonlijk.

**Koppel:** Sasame x Himeno?

**Aantal Woorden (notities niet inbegrepen):** 133

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Ietwat geïnspireerd door Candylands fic 'No Man Should Feel' (ga haar spul lezen, ze is een van de beste Prétear schrijvers die er zijn) en Sasame's neiging om Himeno veel te dicht op de huid te zitten.

**I-oOo-I**

**Verstekeling**

Himeno landde na haar vlucht als de Prétear van het Geluid en veegde het zweet van haar voorhoofd.

'_Goed gedaan.'_ complimenteerde Sasame.

'Dank je.'

Go landde naast haar. 'Dat is het voor vandaag.' kondigde hij aan. 'Maar ik wil nog even met je praten over je manoeuvres.'

Hij gaf haar tips terwijl ze terug liepen naar het landhuis, waar ze uit elkaar gingen. Zich uitrekkend en geeuwend ging Himeno naar binnen om te douchen. Ze was slaperig, ontspannen en op haar gemak - verzadigd, alsof ze niet alleen getraind had, maar ook al gegeten en gedoucht. Ze stonk echter nog steeds, dus kleedde ze zich lui uit.

'_Zeg Himeno,'_ De lichtelijk geamuseerde stem deed haar bevriezen. _'Niet dat ik het erg vind, maar je beseft toch wel dat we nu allebei naakt zijn?'_


End file.
